Those Eyes
by Torchwoodfan13
Summary: HarryxDraco Drabble, It all started with the eyes, they weren't sure why they were so effected by the others eyes, but there can only be one explanation, love. suck at summaries please read XD


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, thank you for asking.

Just a little drabble about Harry and Draco that popped into my head one night, I decided I had to write it down and post it for all you lovely people.

________________________________________________________________________

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Emerald Green orbs of emotion. That is all I see, day in and day out. These eyes were the window to his soul, my window into a world I will never know. I can see everything I need from them. When he is angry, sad, lonely, in pain. When he is happy, relieved, in love. We are not friends, so I can't get any closer to him, I only have his eyes. I didn't have the blessed opportunity to talk to him like that _weasel _and _mudblood_, nope I get to rely on his eyes, and that alone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Blue piercing daggers, following me, tracking my every movement. Did I mind of course not. The eyes of my sworn enemy, those eyes that looked at me all the time, like I was the most fascinating person on he earth stirred something in me, deep within. Something I did not know existed. Why do these eyes have such a profound effect on me, why does this boy do this to me. That is didn't know, but what I do know now, is that if those eyes ever stop looking at me I would die.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Should I tell the truth, should I admit to myself, should I admit to him, that he is my everything. He is all I want, him and his eyes. I feel that Blaise Zambini has already clued in. he pays special attention to me, always has. Its as id he needs to make sure I am safe and will not betray him and my house. I think he suspects my true feelings for _him_, but he hasn't said anything, hasn't objected, so maybe he isn't against it. He hasn't rubbed my face in it or even shared the information with anyone. Maybe this means all the rest of my snakes wont object either, I am hopeful. All I do know regardless of my houses feelings is that for now his eyes keep me going, through everything. My father and the rest of the deatheaters and of course old Voldemort. Those eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Should I confront him, tell him what I think, what I know. That I have seen him staring at me, that yes I know but it doesn't bother me, how could it. I think that the always observational, always perceptive Hermione is sensing something. She has seen the stares we share between us, the looks full of so much emotion. The looks I give him when he's not looking, and I'm sure there are looks I am given when I am not looking that she has been able to see. She doesn't seem too hate me because of it, maybe no one else will. His eyes make me feel special, make me feel loved. He makes everything that happened in the past less bad, my parents dying, the abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, and all the bad things that have happened thus far because of Voldemort. Ugh those eyes.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

I am going to tell him, walk up to him, my beautiful Gryffindor and tell him, tell him I love him. Because I do, there is no other way to describe these feelings, its love. He is so special, so kind, so loving, so heroic, someone should save him, love him treat him in a gracious and respectful manner. Show him how much he is needed, I think he needs that, and if I'm honest with myself, I need that. You know I see it in his eyes now. I didn't understand it before, but I do now. When he meets my casual glances, my stubborn stares, I see it there in those eyes: lust, passion, desire, trust, love, respect. All the things no one has given me, but he seems to be willing to. Oh if only he knew, if only he knew I feel the same way, the exact same way. I need to tell him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I am going to do it. Go up to him and look into those baby blues and tell him I know, I know what he feels for me, and that I feel it back. I want him so bad, to treat him in a way that I would want someone to treat me. Show him the love that I know that cold-hearted, Voldemort following snake of a father, never did. that's his so called friends never have. I will show him compassion, love and trust. I can see in his eyes a hollowness from his past, he has been hurt in his life and I am going to make it better. I need him in my life, I need his strength, his determination and intelligence in my life. I need to feel safe and for reasons unknown to me, I think he can do that. No I know he can do that. I wish he knew how I felt, what I needed. I have to tell him.

DHxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHP

It was a normal start to the day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everyone was in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, getting ready for a day full of classes, girls were gossiping and guys were talking about the Quiddich match that just passed, against Gryffindor and Slytherin. But there were too guys who were unusually quiet, they were staring at their plates, not eating, just shuffling the food around. Their friends at their tables looked at them, worried, everyone noticed the weirdness of these two today. What no one noticed was the fact they were constantly looking up at each other, no one that is but Hermione and Blaise. The two of them stood up, the Hall grew very silent, all were entranced by the schools best looking boys who just happen to be arch rivals. When the one saw the other standing, shock and something else their audience couldn't register flitted across their eyes. They stood like that, at their respective tables, holding eye contact for a long time. Well maybe not a long time, but it felt like that for everyone in that Hall. Then it happened, Draco walked to the front of the Hall, as he began walking so did Harry, they met each other at the front of the Hall. When they came face to face, the teachers at the head table, braced themselves for a fight, or a duel. Some sort of argument that would end in pain or injury. Everyone held their breaths, anticipating what would happen next. Everyone was thinking the same as the teachers, but their hunches were incorrect instead the two boys one fair, one dark, one cold, one warm, stood there staring into eyes of green and blue. It was as if they were soaking in each others thoughts, memories and feelings. It was if they were having a silent conversation no one could comprehend, what everyone did know however was that every emotion was in their eyes, everyone but hate. Draco reached out and took Harry's hands in his own, everyone half expected that Harry would hex him or slap him, but that didn't happen, instead he caressed Draco's hands with his thumb. A whisper was spoken in both of their lips, so quiet people had to strain their ears to hear, and even then they did not believe what they heard. The two boys had said at the same time, "I love you," everyone gasped, they were in shock, that didn't just happen, two enemies can not love each other. Any doubt left was quickly vanquished with what happened next. Harry pulled Draco close, and Draco did not struggle, he went willingly towards him, Draco than put his hands on either side of Harry's face, Harry stood on his tiptoes, and they joined in a kiss, a passionate, angst and love filled, searing kiss. Both boys were oblivious to what was happening in the hall around them, the boys were looking angry, the girls were silently crying at the love shared between the two. The teachers were completely relieved, no more fighting in the halls, no more breaking up heated disputes, however they figured out one thing, those heated arguments, were caused because of the sexual tension between the two of them so now they would have to be wary of different encounters between the two boys.

Ron had fainted, Ginny was fuming the most, but Hermione and Blaise sat there smirking, they knew this was coming, in fact if it hadn't happened soon, they would have had to come up with a plan. After what seemed like an eternity later, they boys broke apart, both with the biggest smiles on there faces, they walked hand in hand out of the Hall. They had a lot to discuss. And they say love at first sight doesn't exist, I guess it does when you have eyes like these two.

________________________________________________________________________

Please review, this may get a sequel in the future, so let me know if you like it

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
